Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 1
Description They both won against loser, but who will lose? Interlude Boomstick: This winner royale battle is getting exciting! Wiz: Here we have: Chucky, Frozone, Leatherface, Red Hood, The Predator. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these winner combatants' weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win this... Death Battle Royale. Chucky Wiz: Chucky, also known as Charles Lee Ray. Boomstick: He's a doll that killed 67 people, he seem immortal and invincible, sometimes he was invincible. Wiz: The new movie is coming out, and of course it's a robot instead of actual doll. Boomstick: I know, so can they just put the water on him? Wiz: Well, we'll find out. Let start with his backstory. Boomstick: Okie Dokie. Wiz: Charles Lee Ray was a lakeshore strangler was a notorious killer until he was betrayed by his partner in crime Eddie. After his dying over and over, he manages to come back in by being rebuilt, more Voo-Doo and both at same time. Andy's mother, Karen, brought a doll for his birthday gift. Boomstick: I guess you could say it was his scary and worst birthday ever... Wiz: Kyle came rescue Andy, stopping Chucky. Boomstick: She is the best! Wiz: Mike Norris and Eddie was the one who caused Chucky, Eddie ditched him and Mike shot him in the chest so Charles would become the doll. Boomstick: Exactly... Also he's fast and has a strength of a man, he drove car and crash a famous person's car. Well... Britney Spears... Seriously... Wiz: He use a Voo-Doo to control enemies or attack them, he can survive being burn alive and survive being chopped up into prices. Boomstick: He get help with his doll family killing people, sometimes. Wiz: Chucky can survive a shot in the head. Chucky used to be enemy of Little Andy, when Andy's mom Karen shot Chucky in the knee, and Chucky gets up. Boomstick: Chucky thinks killing is fun for him, he manages to come back 7 times after dying over and over again like I mentioned. Wiz: Chucky is Voodoo practioner and Semi-Immortality. Boomstick: Honestly, dolls always freak me out as a kid, but Annabelle freaks me out more... Boomstick: His weaknesses are: failing, could easily be punted by opponents bigger than him, very arrogant and bad tempered. He can use Grenades! Wiz: He's fairly experienced with voodoo and spells. He has failed many times to put his souls in a child's body, this guy can have anger issues. Boomstick: His abilities are Stealth, Speed, Great Strength, Fighting Skills, Trap Settings and Intelligence. He can only die if he get shot through the heart, or the grown-up Andy can smash Chucky's face into brutally pieces. Gotta admits that'll hurt. Chucky: I knew it! You're not real. Frozone Wiz: Frozone, known as Lucius Best. The best friend of Robert "Bob" Parr known as Mr. Incredible. Boomstick: Lucius is the superhero of Metroville, while his wife Honey doesn't like it when Frozone go out. Lucius just needs super suit to save the day. Wiz: His boots capable of turning into ski, ice skates, or disc similar to that of a snowboard. Frozone has frozen bullets shooting straight at him at nearly 1,700 miles per hour, he also manages to stop a helicopter. His power is just ice. Boomstick: He handles the wannabe superheroes that were brainwashed by Screenslaver in Parr's house, there were 6 of them. His super suit pretty sure is strong. Wiz: He also froze lions that were attacking Mr. Incredible. Boomstick: That is what ice powers does, captain obvious. They can freeze everything. Wiz: Yeah... And he doesn't miss the good all days, though he will suit up if the situation is calls for it and sometimes Bob will force him into some vigilantism. Boomstick: He can be late if his wife Honey complains when he goes out. Wiz: Yup. And he also can run really fast, his mobility is only exceeded by Dashiell "Dash" Parr. He saved the train with his ice, he can freeze anything from the molecules in the air or his body, when he freezes the water, it turned snow less than 1 second. However this stop working when if he get dehydrated, but even if he get dehydrated he can just drink a small cup of water and get his ice power back. Boomstick: He manages to stop The Underminer's vehicle drill from attacking City Hall. He also survives hits from the Omnidroid v.10's Arms. Wiz: He was strong enough to carry three unconscious civilians on one shoulder. However, after Screenslaver defeat, when the ship was about to crash the city, Frozone manages to shoot ice at the water and it slow down the ship. Boomstick: He manages to hold off the onslaught of guard robots, helped take down the Omnidroid v.10, and helped Mr. Incredible take down The Underminer. He also has a power of Cryokinesis, he can create ice or snow in midair. His super suit is probably best at containing his power, it block out cold and cover most of his face from his own ability. I'll say he pretty badass! Frozone: I know, I know. Freeze! Leatherface Wiz: Leatherface, known as Jedidiah Sawyer. The family member of a cannibal, selling barbecue and chili made of human flesh. Boomstick: He serves as their bodyguard. He does whatever they say because he's afraid of what might happen if they don't. Jedidiah kills people out of fear, and collect their faces to use as masks. Wiz: His nickname was Leatherface, his main weapon of choice is his chainsaw, a powerful machine. Leatherface is extremely fast, Durability and he can keep up with a speeding car. He can kill armed men before they can react, and he once throw an axe fast enough to cut off arm of a man and he survived a gas tank blowing up in front of him. He also can carry human bodies like ragdolls, killed countless teenager, pretty stealthy, inbred, strong enough to break solid bricks wall and still run as crazy butcher even when getting hit by bullets. Boomstick: He also wields Sledgehammer like Chainsaw, His Sledgehammer is capable of crushing bones. Wiz: This guy can easily be tricked. Boomstick: He also wields a sledgehammer, that tool is capable of crushing bones. He's extremely strong, he can bust through walls, held his own in chainsaw fights and he can even throw chainsaw. He carry heavy chainsaw like a toy. Wiz: Um, Boomstick, I already mentions about Sledgehammer stuff. Boomstick: Oh right! Sorry. Wiz: He was born to Drayton and Verna Sawyer, and are his siblings Nubbins and Loretta Sawyer. Boomstick: Leatherface homes strength and durability to superhuman levels, a very stamina that has taken a lot of abuse over the years and he obviously has a high tolerance pain. Wiz: Jed was shot in the face and a car accident caused him to become deformed and mentally challenged and to cover his face, he decided to wear other people's face which was the last thing to make him become, Leatherface. Boomstick: Jeez... He might have bad life until then. Wiz: He been hit by speeding trucks, and he had a rock smash into his face multiple time. He's also a stealth. Boomstick: This guy looks scary though, really. Leatherface: Rrrrraaaagghhhh! Red Hood Wiz: Red Hood, known as Jason Peter Todd. The second Robin and sidekick to the Batman. Boomstick: Jason Todd is a Master Martial Artist, a Lazurus-Enhanced person that can heal painful wounds in very short time, meaning he could survive a stab in the gut and get healed in less than 10 seconds. He also survived a fall from a building pretty high height. Wiz: Red Hood is strong, fast, intimidation, trained by Batman, Intelligence, High Tolerance for pain, Stealth, Marksmanship, Polymath, and a Skilled Acrobat. He can be killed by The Joker, but he can withstood blow after blow with a crowbar from The Joker. He fought Ravager to a stalemate, Also Jason had a short fuse and was always getting himself into trouble. Boomstick: Also he fought SWAT team and was fast enough to dodge rockets and a laser fire. He flipped the 350 pound Bane and a 600 pound woman over his shoulders. He's a Skilled Swordsman and a Skilled Detective. He's also a weapon master too, he can quick-shot before the gun men could react, he has a good numbers of weapons. Not to mention his parents were killed by Killer Croc. His parents, Willis Todd and Sheila Haywood-- Boomstick: Or Catherine Todd? Wiz: Jason's parents were circus acrobats killed by a criminal Killer Croc, and is later adopted by Bruce Wayne. Boomstick: He's also a human peak physiological abilities, beat a godly powered Ra's al Ghul in a sword duel, calms down a new released Bizarro and weapon master! He defeated Tim Drake and Catwoman! Wiz: He's survives an explosion by a bazooka, faster fighter than Tim Drake, dodges Deathstroke's fire and Mr. Freeze's sniper fire. And he able to break out of Supergirl's grip twice and can beat Deathstroke and Batman. He dodges Batgirl's Batarangs. The problem is he can get beat by Nightwing, known as Dick Grayson and can be still only human. He has been blown up before his resurrection. Boomstick: This guy is pretty strong. Red Hood: You'll be as quiet as possible or I'll put one in your lap first. Predator Wiz: The Predator, call themselves Yautjas. Killing and hunting humans. Boomstick: Predator has strength, he survive a beating from an Xenomorph Queen, has kicked over a military truck, throw human, speed and ability. Wiz: They are quite strong and intelligence, they even defeated an infestation Xenomorphs. The Predator uses a cloaking device to sneak around the battlefield when near-invisible. However they has martial arts and heat claws. The Yautjas are an extraterrestrial species of intelligent humanoids. Adult typically stand 7 feets tall and weighs over 500lbs. They slaughters entire teams of well trained humans, The Predator is a dead force in a fight, capable of taking on entire teams on highly trained soldiers on ease. He can outrun machine fire gun, snapped the neck of a chestbuster with just his thumb, survived being shot point blank in the face by a shotgun, can dodge sniper rounds, showed no discomfort in the Antarctic Cold. he also took a barrage of missiles from a helicopter and received a little to no damage. Boomstick: Okay, you explain too much. He can tear through steel doors and rip out entire human's skull and spin with their bare hands, which would require 101 tons of force to pull out, or rather, out. He can throw Xenomorphs around like a ragdolls. Wiz: The Predator is really is horrifying. Boomstick: That's what exactly I was saying this whole time! Wiz: Anyway, The Predator isn't exactly a single creature. It's actually a more common name for the Yauja, an entire alien race. Boomstick: Well yeah, his smart disc can be thrown and return to its hand like a boomerang and can track multiple targets in one throw. Predator's medical kit used to heal minor wounds, also he has effortlessly torn out a person's spin along with their skull in one hand, a feat that said to require one million newtons of force. Wiz: He's excellent hand to hand, their skills are: Thermal vision, Camouflaging Technology, Energy Blaster and Smart Disc. They are also superb hunters and trackers. Boomstick: They shrugged off being struck by lightning. The Predator is still has a ugly face though. Predator Roars. =Poll= Who will win in this royale battle? Chucky Frozone Leatherface Red Hood Predator Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Wiz: Royale. Death Battle Take place on mountain, start with Leatherface walking around, suddenly Red Hood points his two guns at Leatherface and Leatherface turn around. They hears laugh, it was Chucky, holding a knife and laughing. Chucky: Looks like I got my two victims. Frozone: What about me, doll? Chucky turn around and saw Frozone skate around, and stand there. They both starting to prepare, but The Predator, started to shoot at them with Shoulder Cannon out of nowhere. Both of combatants dodges and Frozone morphs his suit into ice skates, charges at The Predator. Leatherface charges at Red Hood. Leatherface swings his chainsaw at Red Hood, he dodges and uppercuts Leatherface. Frozone start shooting ice at Predator, Predator fell. Predator quickly get up and uses his shoulder cannon to shoot Frozone but Frozone dodges and shooting his ice at Shoulder Cannon which broke it. Red Hood throw a punches at Leatherface, and then pulls out his combat knife and stab Leatherface. Leatherface throw a punch back but Red Hood blocks it. Chucky stabs Red Hood's foot. Red Hood: Argh! You little--''' Red Hood kicks Chucky, Frozone throw a few punches at The Predator, Predator pulls out his knife. Frozone shoot his ice at Predator's face. Chucky charges at Frozone, Frozone turn around Frozone: '''Huh? Frozone attempts to shoot ice at Chucky to toss Chucky at the Tree. And Leatherface throws his sledgehammer at Chucky's face, smashes into pieces. 4 Combatants Left Frozone look at Chucky's headless. Frozone: Jeez... Red Hood headbutts Leatherface and points the gun at Frozone, and fires. Frozone dodges and quickly shoot his ice at Red Hood. Predator kicks and toss Frozone. Frozone: Jeez. Frozone throw a punch at Predator but Predator block and toss Frozone again. Leatherface punch Red Hood and charges at Predator, The Predator turns around and stabs Leatherface in the gut. Leatherface headbutts Predator and knee down. The Predator with another knife stabs Leatherface's head and cuts Leatherface's head off. 3 Combatants Left Frozone wide open. Frozone: Whoa... this creature is tougher than I thought. Red Hood starts shooting at Predator, Red Hood throwing a couple punches at Predator, Predator kicks Red Hood and tosses Red Hood at Frozone. Frozone dodges and shoot ice at Predator, morphs his suit into ice skates, flying around and shooting attempts to shoot ice at Predator to get stuck. The Predator trying to break away but Frozone kept shooting ice at Predator. Predator throws his Smart Disc, Frozone dodges and almost get shot by Red Hood, dodges again and kicks Red Hood. Predator manages to punch Frozone and toss him into ground. Red Hood punches The Predator and start shooting at The Predator and stabs Predator. Predator roars in pain and throw a punch at Red Hood and Red Hood blocks. Frozone shoot ice at both of them but Red Hood dodges, Predator got hit by a ice power in the face, and Red Hood stabs The Predator's chest, and throw a grenade at The Predator, blow him into blood pieces. 2 Combatants Left Frozone: Looks like it's just you and me! Frozone morphs his suit into ice skate and run toward, as Red Hood prepares his guns, Frozone shoot ice at Red Hood, and Red Hood jumps then throw a punch at Frozone. Frozone throw a punch back but Red Hood blocks it and quickly pulls out a knife, trying to stab Frozone, but Frozone avoid a couple swing of a knife. Frozone punch Red Hood but Red Hood kick Frozone's knee and tries to stab Frozone's chest but Frozone rolls and shoot ice at Red Hood's hand. Frozone: Man, you looks tough. Who are you? Red Hood: The name's Red Hood, ice skater. Remember my helmet if you'll die. Frozone: Red Hood? Meh... You're not wearing hood. As Frozone say that, he prepares his fist. Frozone: Time to get freeze. Red Hood: You remind me of someone! Red Hood fires his gun at Frozone, which Frozone froze bullets. Frozone: You know bullets won't work on me right? Red Hood: Time to get serious! Frozone: It already serious. Red Hood pulls out his another combat knife, charges at Frozone. Frozone shoot ice at Red Hood but Red Hood dodges, throw a punches at Frozone. Frozone blocks all of punches and punch back which Red Hood blocks and Kicks Frozone's belly. Red Hood then uppercuts Frozone and stabs Frozone, Frozone yelp and headbutts Red Hood. Frozone pants. Frozone: You know what, hood man? Red Hood: Say your last word. Frozone: You might be dangerous to be alive, since I can't let you live, you'll feel cold inside your body now. Frozone shoot ice at Red Hood, Red Hood dodges and charges at Frozone. Red Hood tries to punch Frozone but Frozone grabs Red Hood's arm and freezing the arm. Frozone then kicks Red Hood in knee and shooting ice at Red Hood's body. Red Hood yelp. Frozone took Red Hood's helmet off. Frozone: This so I can remember you and the fights. Frozone shoot ice at Red Hood's face, freeze. Frozone smashes Red Hood's freeze face into pieces with his foot. Frozone: Jeez, I should go to parr's house for this wound. Frozone looks at everyone's corpse. Frozone: This is a mess, time to go... Frozone morphs his suit into ice skate and run away to go to parr's house. 1 Combatants Left (Winner) Result K.O. Boomstick: Woohoo! Wiz: While Red Hood have advantages about his Strength and Stealth, Frozone is just good at being his super suit, being more stronger, more faster. Frozone could save a train, ship and stopping The Underminer's drill from attacking city hall. He also handles 6 wannabe superheroes that were brainwashed. Boomstick: Chucky was just a doll, poor him. Leatherface is Durability but not to superheroes. Wiz: The Predator can be strong, throw people, kicked over a military truck but he was once defeated by a bear. Red Hood got more skills more than anyone. Red Hood is stronger but Frozone was just fast for him. Chucky: First Loser * Was just a doll * Slower Frozone: Winner * Faster * Save Train, Ship, and Stopped The Underminer's drill * Survived a hits from an Omnidroid v.10's arm * Handles 6 wannabe superheroes * Stronger Leatherface: Second Loser * Can busted though walls * Durability * Arsenal * Tolerance Pain Red Hood: Final Loser * Stronger * Break out of Supergirl's grip twice * Marksmanship * Master Martial Artist * Stealth * Killed by The Joker Predator: Third Loser * Durability * Stronger * Survives a beating from an Xenomorph Queen * Once defeated by a bear * Can throw people Boomstick: Looks like the 4 winner didn't win, but one did! Wiz: The winner to this Royale is Frozone! Category:Battle Royales Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:Knife Fight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Toys vs Comic Books' themed Death Battle Category:"Horror vs. Comic Books" themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019